best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
K.C. Undercover
''K.C. Undercover ''is an American comedy/action sitcom that airs on Disney Channel. It was created in 2015 by Corrine Marshall. Plot Katie Charlotte Coretta Scott (K.C.) Cooper is not a normal teenager, but in fact she's a mathematic wiz and a skilled black belt. Her life changes forever when she finds out that her parents are spies from a secret government agency known as The Organisation, and she has to live with a robot that resembles a little girl called Judy (Junior Undercover Digital Youth). K.C.'s parents expect her to become a spy and follow in her footsteps, which she did. She also has to work with her younger brother Ernie, who, due to his smart technology skills, became a spy later than she did. Why It Rocks # Cool theme song, a very good performance by Zendaya. # K.C. is portrayed by Zendaya, who is one of the most well-known actresses on Disney Channel. She is also a producer of this show and claims that she is inspired by another great Disney show that's about a teen spy, Kim Possible. It was even in her intentions to bring back some of the old, classic Disney Channel shows. It was a good choice to let her act and produce. # This show somehow manages to blend most of the old Disney Channel shows into one.Hannah Montana, a show about a teenage girl hiding her secret identity, aka, the better version of herself, Kim Possible, ''a show about a female teenager spy who also has to manage her school life and ''Proud Family ''and ''That's So Raven, ''two black shows about a girl getting herself into some of the most unpredictable situations. # Interesting ways to build up to each plot. # Funny, interesting and relatable moments. # Some likable characters, such as K.C., Craig, Kira and Ernie. # Action-packed and intense fight scenes. # Has relatable themes such as grieving and teenage confusion, and even has dark and mature themes such as assassination. # Some cute and endearing moments. # Every character has a unique personality, and they're not just your average black stereotype. # K.C.'s best friend Marisa's character development is slow but decent and noticeable. # Raven-Symone, the star of ''That's So Raven, made an appearance. # The antagonists are scarily evil with unbelievable plot twists and dark, twisted goals. For example, Kira's sister, Erica was so jealous of Kira's acceptance into The Organisation that she joined the enemy agency, The Other Side. Her husband became the leader of the Other Side and Abby was raised to be like them. They were all so desperate for power that their plan was to control The White House by shooting the Vice President with a dart when he was doing his speech. And they forced K.C. and Kira to help them, or else Abby would be willing to run over K.C.'s boyfriend Darien with a car, even AFTER his massive injury. How evil is that? # Some smart and relatabe racism jokes which aren't actually offensive. # Zendaya's old co-star on Shake It Up, Bella Thorne, made an appearance. And they even made a reference to Shake It Up ''in the episode. # Teaches valuable lessons about responsibility and not having to worry about being the best at everything. # A satisfying final episode of K.C. defeating the twist villain and going to college. Bad Qualities # There are some cliched stereotypes that would work way better as characters if they recieved more character development, such as Marisa, a blonde airhead, and Ernie, a nerdy computer whiz. # The occasional poop joke and slight overuse of breast jokes. # Can get unnecessarily dark for a Disney sitcom. # K.C. can be seen as a Mary Sue. # The way K.C. is constantly portrayed to be better than Ernie in every way gets annoying rather than funny. # Judy can be very unlikable. There are ways to create a robotic girl in a show without making her completely emotionless. She is so emotionless that when her friend told her that someone he loved died, she didn't react to the sad news whatsoever and just wanted him to leave. She also treats her family like dirt most of the time, and there'll only be an occasional moment where she stands up for them. # K.C. can be so self-centred it may come off as irritating. # The occasional moment where the message of the show will be shoved in the viewer's face. # Some random, unstructured fight scenes that might just be filler. # Some of the "romantic" scenes in this show might have the same romantic atmosphere as ''Twilight. Barely any dialogue, and the characters may just stare at each other for a long time and call it love. # Some incest jokes, such as the running gag of Ernie being attracted to his cousin Abbey. Category:Disney Shows Category:Live-Action Shows Category:Action Shows Category:Sitcoms Category:Comedy shows Category:Controversial Shows Category:2010's Programs Category:Blaxploitation Shows Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel (Asia) Shows